


【Proring|Birdring2019生贺】真夏的果实

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: 踩着夏日的尾巴，他们决定去旅行。双向暗（明）恋





	【Proring|Birdring2019生贺】真夏的果实

**Author's Note:**

> 给我最心爱的小女儿的生日贺文。金地革生日快乐。  
> 这篇走温情清水路线（其实就是流水账）把一些想写的健康梗和场景一股脑丢进来七拼八凑的产物。其实没啥剧情，就只有矫情和yy。ooc，bml。我也不知道我为什么脑子有病要写这没羞没躁的老夫老妻双向暗恋。
> 
> 看日漫结合我自己残缺的大脑记忆生搬硬凑的。不是什么旅游社宣传。梗来自p想在去一次日本旅行而𓅪学了日语（虽然我怀疑他现在日语还没我顺溜）  
> 日本的中秋和七夕都是按照公历，但是韩国是跟着农历。
> 
> 全文差不多8k上下

踩着夏日的尾巴，他们决定去旅行。

owl的第二个赛季对他俩来说也不平坦，甚至可能比第一赛季还更坎坷些，但是终归结局依然是大团圆的完满。至少这一年金地革的手腕没有再受伤。换了一个地方的天蓝色又一次席卷了会场，而欢呼烟花奖杯泪水之后是猛然涌来的疲惫。然而在回国修养了不到三天后，蝉联总决赛mvp的朴俊煐先生收到了来自搭档的kkt。

一个仅有一次日本旅行经验，一个只会半吊子的日语，的韩国人，卡了个集训前的假期，就这么拍下脑子决定了日本的自助游。居然也不怕俩人生地不熟的在异国他乡走丢了。Young&Rich的年轻人就是要有说走就走的洒脱。

朴俊煐在机场看到坐在行李箱上玩手机的金地革时，惊讶地问：“就我们俩吗？”  
金地革抬头，鸭舌帽投下的阴影和大眼睛下的黑眼圈混成一个颜色：“你还想叫谁？”朴俊煐耸了下肩膀，拍了下金地革的背示意人起来准备值机去。金地革也不磨蹭，收起手机就推着行李箱找柜台。

走着走着金地革喃喃自语：上次去济州岛喊你你又没来。  
朴俊煐辩解：那都去年了。  
金地革：我上次和人两个人旅游也是去年了  
朴俊煐下意识地问了一句“是谁”。话音还没落自己就有点后悔。  
金地革当然听不到他内心的后悔：前女友。

而后两人陷入了一阵诡异的无言。直到拿到机票托运了行李，金地革才有些无奈地看向不知道闹了啥别扭的搭档，拉了下人衣摆没头没脑憋了个味同嚼蜡的句子：所以说前女友了。

朴俊煐看向人细瘦的腕子，闷闷地应了一声，轻轻握住：“我想吃麦当劳的新款麦旋风了。”小鸟点下头就默契地陪人开始找金拱门标识。

仁川机场到东京和到洛杉矶比近太多了，两人在飞机上挨一块看完一部电影的功夫就到了岛国。不过金地革也不能承受更长的旅程了，这一部恐怖电影下来朴俊煐全程把自己抱在怀里死活不松手瑟瑟发抖，自己还得随时提防这个玩个解密游戏都吓半死还非要看恐怖片的世界最强dps爆发尖叫吵到别人从此被航空公司列入黑名单。要是被录像上传怕是全球笑柄，故而一路在朴俊煐怀里扭曲姿势的金地革腰没扭断也要被勒死了。和下飞机腰酸背痛仿佛是自己游过日本海的搭档不同，一路被捂嘴差点窒息而死的朴俊煐仿佛没事人一样满血满蓝活蹦乱跳。

感谢发达的高科技和日本良好的治安，俩人生地不熟的年轻人靠着导航和拍照翻译也能顺利安全地到下榻酒店，丢下行李就直奔秋叶原，扫荡一波周边和游戏之后又转战银座。两个人挣扎半天最后进了优衣库买了一堆联名款的T桖卫衣，吃完饭回到酒店累半死的俩叽叽喳喳又定了明天去涩谷溜达溜达。其实他俩也不知道俩时尚盲人去那种潮人区有啥意义。

涩谷比想象的还热闹。说好听叫千姿百态姹紫嫣红说难听叫千奇百怪花花绿绿的人来人往。两人随意闲逛着，结果东张西望走了一会，金地革一回头朴俊煐就没在边上了。但是娃娃脸杀手心态比比赛里猩猩跳脸还平稳，就像个技能全在的布里吉塔。他抬头看了一圈马上就找到了同样在张望的朴俊煐，后者看起来还比他慌张点。

朴俊煐其实早就突破180大关的个子在日本人群里显眼得像东京铁塔。可能他自己不知道，从金地革视角看他的背影其实脊背都宽阔了不少。对于自己其实很大只这个事实没有认知，也可能是选择性无视，的北极兔蹦起来大幅度挥手，金地革仿佛都能看到实体化的兔耳朵在他脑壳上立起来。还没等他挤过去，朴俊煐就穿过人群，一把拉住了搭档的手。

战场上激进凶悍被人认为凶神恶煞的杀手先生，娇小得无缝融入街头熙攘的岛国男女。当然对于赏金猎手来说并非如此，他的小鸟怎么可能会被他错眼看漏？金地革从来都是最显眼的那个。

“呀地革你要跟我在一起。”朴俊煐叽里咕噜抱怨着，金地革撒娇似得顶嘴：“那你就别离开我啊。”

最后两个人决定探索一下街边小店买点伴手礼还有小饰品。没一会就结束战斗的朴俊煐在金地革边上转来转去，被干扰得烦闷的金地革一拍兔子脑袋：“你给我去门口等。”

无视兔子眼睛一步三回头投射的委屈眼神攻击，金地革继续在满货架的饰品里头选择恐惧症。他理应征求一下朴俊煐的意见的，毕竟要给他挑礼物。但是也正因为如此，他更要把朴俊煐支开——谁让他有配一对这种私心。

最后还是决定了俩基本没多装饰的银质手链，纤细的链条设计环环相扣，只有一个小小的飞鸟超脱其外。别的质地也怕某个过敏体质的过敏嘛，金地革自我安慰。操着半生不熟的日语在柜台结账的时候，热情的圆脸女服务员笑眯眯地搭话：

“カップルじゃないですか？”这两条不是一对吗？  
“違います。”不是的。金地革小声地否认了，在服务生有些奇怪的眼神里更小声地补充了一句。  
“今はまだ...”现在还不是。

说完快耗尽的脸皮算是烧干了。金地革飞快地丢下一句早就准备好的“パックする必要はありません”（不用打包了）就接过笑得心领神会的女孩子递来的手链往外走，脚步因为身后传来的“がんばってね”顿了一下，恼羞成怒地走得更快了点。

看到在门口靠着墙盯着手机划个没完的朴俊煐，金地革深呼吸一下走过去，刚开口：“……俊煐啊这个给”

“我们去大阪吧！网上说后天还有祭典，我们动作快应该赶得上。”朴俊煐兴奋地把手机拿给金地革看。金地革说了一半的话卡在喉咙，皱眉看屏幕上已经订好的新干线车票，一时间不知道说啥。最后他扯了下嘴角，把朴俊煐的手连着手机按了下去：“行吧，回去你自觉地去查路线。”然后把一条手链丢给朴俊煐，另一只手自然地把另一条塞进了口袋。

“哇这个给我的吗，谢啦”朴俊煐得寸进尺地伸出自己皮包骨的胳膊，“帮我带上嘛。”

金地革白了一眼但是手还是老老实实地找起了扣链。朴俊煐低头看着和手链搏斗的人漂亮的轮廓线条：“你刚才想说什么来着？”

“……啥也没。”  
“切~”

两个在伦敦还需要走失卡的人靠着谷歌地图安全准确地达成新干线到达了大阪。没想到朴俊煐还真查了不少东西搞了个攻略，在道顿堀逛街的功夫还找到店买了浴衣。“虽然我已经有了，但是地革你还没有嘛。”朴俊煐对打扮金地革比打扮自己还上心，让人跟换装娃娃似得试了十来件才定了一套。金地革微弱的“随便黑白的就行……”的抗议声被大嗓门碾压地蚊子响都没。他自己倒是直接要了同款的大号，然后就潇洒刷卡走人。

“难得大方啊你。”被服务员喊了好几声卡哇伊还换了一堆衣服身心受累的娃娃脸杀手没好气地说。刚刷卡的大款很受用地回应：“我对你一向很大方啊。”

倒是找庙会地点花了不少力气，最后金地革磕磕巴巴操着日语连笔代画问了一位大叔才知道怎么走。不得不说关西人民就是热情洋溢，虽然口音对日语初学者来说难易指数五颗星。

“你俩运气真好。”大叔热情地拍打朴俊煐的背，金地革惊心动魄地看着皮包骨被拍了个踉跄，“这是我们今年最后一场祭典啦。”

“过不了几天秋天就到咯。要抓紧，要抓紧，什么都要抓紧咯。”

在动漫里看过的不少祭典，但是眼见和为实是两种体验。就和金地革黑百合百步穿杨然而现实里举个玩具枪瞄准都颤颤巍巍，朴俊煐半藏箭无虚发但是丢套圈还慢慢吞吞，一个道理。倒是两个人捞金鱼还都凭借操练多年的职业级手速成功了两头，奈何拎回去也没地养，体验了一把就还给摊主了。

食物也多是尝个新鲜，俩胃容量队内倒数的买个苹果糖分着都啃不干净。一路走过来买的小吃也都是两人一份，吃个几口就换下一道。在浪费食物上他俩也是臭气相投，没人在后面监督更是肆意妄为。那么多份里居然也就烤串和半份炒面被消灭干净了。

朴俊煐把喝空的波子汽水瓶丢进垃圾桶，把弹珠抛着玩，看了眼时间似乎也快到烟火表演的时候了。就拉上金地革的手打算逃离人海找个人烟稀少点的观赏地看烟花。他自己倒是在180海拔享受新鲜空气，但也看出来被淹没在170以下平原的娇小男孩子一副快死的窒息脸。  
然而还没等他俩走几步，远处的夜空就被发射的烟火划裂。伴随着有些尖锐的声音和爆裂的哗然，以及默契的驻足欣赏的人群，这个夏天最后的花火盛开了。

看着天边此起彼伏你方唱罢我登场的烟火，称职的守望先锋联赛选手profit不知怎么的突然自言自语：为什么我们场馆不能放这种烟花，都要用纸烟花呢？

金地革的面庞被天边的光火映得明起明灭：考虑安全问题吧。不过如果是露天的那种大场馆可能庆祝什么的时候就可以考虑了。

蚕室那种？  
嗯，温布利那类。

哈……在温布利打决赛啊……  
朴俊煐喃喃，回想起在西方那个坐落在自家名义的主场城市的那座广袤得让人渺小、又让人类伟大的球场。去年他们造访过，还有幸与那位创造奇迹与历史的韩国骄傲合影交谈了。相比起他俩伪球迷，金俊镐要激动真情实感地多。

“俊镐会紧张地抖抖抖吧。然后手抖着再多吸掉几个大招。”朴俊煐夸张地把自己抖了几下，看起来不像是游戏操作更像个被甩来甩去的扫帚。金地革为自己这个联想笑出了声：“你自己到时候可别紧张得一梭子全打墙。”

朴俊煐嘻嘻地笑着，抬起虽然长了些肉但是还是枯瘦的胳膊一把把金地革拐了过来。金地革在他臂弯里抬头看他笑得比花火还灿烂。  
“不可能，我是谁？到了决赛那冠军就必定是我们的。”

金地革无法自制的屏息了片刻，他仓皇低头去掩盖自己的失态和脸红：“那、那也得能办到温布利那种地方去。”

“梦想这种东西，说不来什么时候就实现了。有总是不亏。”朴俊煐一如既往是个乐天派。金地革感觉着搭档胳膊上的绒毛和传来的体温，在拥挤的人群里蒸腾的热气，漫天仿佛永不停歇的火光，点了点头。

他的声音淹没在烟火在夜空里爆炸的隆隆声响里。  
我当然相信你。

人类的野望啊，亘古不变地膨胀催化，终究是会结下果实还是无疾而终，尽人事后也多得听天命。不过是天下的真理罢了。

两人一时间不再说话，依靠在一起，肩膀抵着肩膀，手臂贴着手臂，脸能感受到彼此的吐息。亲密得像兄弟，暧昧得像恋人。异乡人不在意周遭窸窣鼎沸的人声，不断升空爆裂的烟火划破空气映照得夜空刹那亮若白昼。绚烂得义无反顾转瞬即逝。仿佛时光的美好都浓缩在了这一刻。

金地革是个向前看的人。固然他恋旧，但是不念旧，沉浸在过去的荣光里是愚蠢的，踩过前方的荆棘才能寻觅新的光——他和朴俊煐都这么想，一路走来身边人来人往更迭交替然而彼此似乎从未改变。朴俊煐长高了，肩膀变宽了，声音似乎也变得更为男性，但是还是那个朴俊煐。自己呢，在对方眼里变化了吗——朴俊煐似乎一直说自己依然是那个Bird，那仿佛也足够了。

他们相逢于战场，相知于携手。在这个人走得比时光快的斗兽场就这么咬牙抗了两年有余。金地革在Giga Arena饮恨的时候万万想不到对面那个西瓜头竹竿会成为自己的那个命定的搭档——他们见证过为冠军点燃的最盛大的烟火，步入过最彻骨的冰原困境，茫然无知的黑暗，寸步难行的火海，从万千赞美的高空坠落在无路可退的悬崖上吊了几个来回。披荆斩棘，荣华加身，看了彼此最狼狈最失态最幸福的样子。

此刻他萌生了一种希望时间停驻的冀望。如果能留在此刻，就像烟火升空到最高点绽放的那一瞬间，为什么不能静止在这里呢。

薄薄的浴衣袖子被捂出的一层薄汗浸的有点湿，热腾腾的火气人气车水马龙。朴俊煐把人又搂得紧了点，似乎是怕金地革在拥挤的人群里被挤散了。金地革被他胳膊咯得有些痛，皱了皱眉然后手小心拉住了朴俊煐搂着自己的手臂垂下的宽大袖口。袖子下同款的手链在层出不穷的烟火照耀下也明明灭灭。

今年最后的花火也燃尽了。

“其实我觉得夺冠时候的烟花更漂亮。”朴俊煐出声，理所当然地挑剔着，“这个没有天蓝色啊。”  
“啊。”金地革揉了揉手里的布料，“那就明年一起再看一次吧。”

 

一回到宾馆金地革就叫嚷着热死了先冲进了浴室，风风火火地进去风风火火地出来。等交接班的朴俊煐换好衣服带着水汽从浴室出来时，迎接他的除了已经被空调制冷的空气外还有已经歪在床边看月亮的金地革。

“月色真美。”金地革说。他斜靠在窗台上抬头看着天空。

月光揉碎了洒在人身上，潺潺似水，晚夏残存的热度都随之渐渐远去。今天的月亮惊人的圆也惊人的亮。朴俊煐依稀想起似乎快到中秋了。

金地革喃喃自语之后转头看向他，嘴角的笑容融进漂亮的眼睛里，张嘴似乎又想说什么，然而马上合上了微启的唇目光低垂，恢复了那个若有所思的冰雪模样。

的确是美。

啪嗒一声，朴俊煐打开易拉罐，往放了冰块的玻璃杯里倒半透明的液体。窗外的熙攘人间都被隔绝了开，居酒屋的吵闹烟火，霓虹灯的闪烁迷人眼，大同小异的高楼鳞次栉比和首尔没有区别，异国的风景别有风情又与他们无关。房间的安静让二氧化碳争相恐后涌向水面的撕拉声响显得清晰。如梦初醒般金地革眼波流转看向搭档，又顺着如水月色一路淌到朴俊煐的指尖。朴俊煐抖了抖瓶子，这一罐见底了也刚好倒了两杯杯。

很神奇，朴俊煐怎么会如此安静呢？金地革昏昏沉沉地想。他们的相处模式和游戏版本一般不断演化。吵吵闹闹，推推拉拉，安安静静。也神奇的不管如何变化都不会尴尬。即便是沉浸在当下的沉默里。虽然看起来就像这里的两人无话可说。不到一小时前的喧嚣此刻仿佛没发生过。

然而和无数次日常一样，是朴俊煐打破了沉默。

“这个度数对你来说大概会嫌弃是饮料。”朴俊煐把空罐丟向垃圾桶，桄榔一声一个空心球。金地革吹了生口哨：“三分。”拿起一杯往嘴边送，还没入口就闻到了浓厚清爽的水蜜桃味道，刺啦作响的气泡让皮肤都感受到凉快。

“俊煐还是喝马高丽的小孩子啊~”某位有和柔弱形象严重不符的千杯不倒酒量的娃娃脸杀手，喝了一口对他来说的确只能算饮料的三得利，调侃道。当年朴俊煐来首尔的时候，自己先和一群人喝了一轮才去接的他。也不知道那顿酒算不算壮胆。朴俊煐一出关口自己就异常主动地上去投怀送抱给了个飞扑，刚下高铁的人脸上的笑容在闻到自己身上的酒味时变了个色，直接揪着自己后领问是喝了多少。

大概是回忆起了同一件事情，眼前的朴俊煐抗议地哼唧着，别扭样和记忆里如出一辙。

“哎呀，你在闹别扭吗。”金地革用了陈述的语气。朴俊煐也喝了一口，应该说是灌了一口，因为太猛被冻得龇牙咧嘴，说话声音都带了点抖：“是啊我就是在闹别扭。”

金地革讪讪地笑，放下玻璃杯伸手去摸朴俊煐被动够呛的脸。后者皱着鼻子凑了过来，猛然拉近的距离超出了金地革的预料。一下瞪大了眼睛，朴俊煐看着这睁大后比例更非人类的眼睛想七想八，老有人说自家的小鸟眼神凶神恶煞，哪有的事呢？他再可爱不过了。除了眼睛别的都很小巧的脸很可爱，需要抬头看自己的身高很可爱，懂事安静的样子很可爱，闹脾气耍横恨不得把自己耳朵揪下来结果只是软绵绵捏下脸的性格也很可爱。

辍学儿童想了半天形容词也只能想到一个可爱。这个词对于朴俊煐来说能够完美概括金地革的一切。足够了。

连着几天舟车劳顿迫使金地革难得放弃熬夜早早爬上床躺尸，只丢下一句“明天再决定最后去哪”就蒙上了被子。但是先上床的人却在另一张床响起平稳的呼吸后又睁开了眼睛。

今年对金地革来说依旧没多好过，他们似乎不再是专属于对方的人。新的室友，新的搭档，新的挑战和新的困难。自己还算是朴俊煐最亲密的人吗？他不知道，大概算不上，可能一开始就不算，是去年的同出同入给的错觉。而这个幻想的泡泡在对方撤回对自己投射的似乎永无止境的热忱后就破碎了。他依旧可以自我安慰自我满足，终究这个人还是会回到自己的身边。这种得过且过让一向硬气的金地革自我唾弃，这样也能安心的软弱感让他想要无视，奈何大象定律客观存在着。他越不去想越总是注意到和别人打打闹闹和没事人一样的朴俊煐，然后因为对方一如既往的亲密举动而面不改色地心动着。

他还是胆怯了，他的搭档给了他无限的勇气也让他无数次的却步。仿佛自己从他那得到的勇气也都连同原有的那份寄存在朴俊煐那里了。这个人风风火火地来然后风风火火地跑开。留在原地的是勉力直视内心的自己。自尊感打磨后产生的是反扑而来的自我折磨，赛场成了让他最平静的地方，鼠标和键盘的声音里他能找到那个最熟悉的最让自己安心的自我，和仿佛从未变化的搭档。窝在壳里的乌龟在这时候才探头探脑张牙舞爪。

五月的失利后迎来的是全明星和休赛，说没有失落肯定是假的，但是冷静下休息一下对于金地革来说太必要了。回到韩国之后他干脆地失联了一周多，准确来说是和自己从事了两年多的职业保持距离了一周。就在自己以为自己已经cd好了粉饰太平的技能的时候，依然是那个搅乱一切的男人，把他刚用酒精和辣椒粉糊掉的玻璃心又拽到太阳光下。

刚刚从代表那接受了今年的生日礼物，因为事先就约好了他这几天干脆戒酒保持清醒和形象。所以金地革听到随之响起的手机铃声并看到来电显示的时候十分确定自己不是因为醉生产生的梦境。

金地革慌张地拿起手机，在让人心慌的响铃里犹豫了几秒，还是吞了口水接通了。在他找到粉饰太平若无其事的语调之前，朴俊煐的声音就从另一端传来了。

“你现在下楼。”

金地革挣扎地确认自己不是在梦里又被戏耍，干巴巴回了一声“嗯”，又微妙担忧自己是不是反应得太僵硬了，在跑出门前在门口的全身镜里确认了一把今天发型还定型的完好衣服也干净得体。跑到一半才想起来要是这逼溜自己咋办。但是这点怀疑随着脚步也被抛到脑后。

朴俊煐的声音还在从手机里传来：“过两天就是你生日了啊，今天你提前收到了不少礼物吧。但是——”

金地革放下了举着手机的手，有些呆愣地看着几步开外正在和自己笑语的本应该在晋州的熟悉的高瘦男人。心有灵犀的，朴俊煐干脆地放弃了没说完的半截话转过头，看着发蒙的金地革一边笑得比春光灿烂一边挂掉电话。

金地革差点就脱口而出呐喊了。

你知道你直直看着我的时候多少次我就脱口而出表白了吗，你个笨蛋听不到我的心跳声吗。  
和你吵来吵去闹个不停我从来没讨厌过。  
我知道你喜欢我。  
但是比起你小子好像是我喜欢得更多点。

但是他还是什么都没说地僵在了原地，看着穿着白色上衣的朴俊煐大张着双臂走过来然后被搂紧了怀里。他听到耳边响起熟悉得只有自己知道的语调。

“你还有一个礼物没签收啊亲爱的。”  
别的人不知道，朴俊煐对金地革温柔的时候会用怎样柔软低沉的声音。  
“所以我就来了。”

金地革没有回话，只是抬手回抱了世界上最可爱的混球。笨拙的乌龟回应着天真烂漫的兔子。

啊啊，你真是混账到连放弃的机会都不给我。

 

最后他们决定去看海。

海对他们没什么稀奇的，他们看过了很多海了，首尔的，釜山的，洛杉矶的，在沙滩漫步的人肤色发色不同，水光天色也各异，身边的人也不一样。所以每次都能多点新意。

他们赶到海边的时候已经是下午了。随着夏日的远去日落也渐渐提早，等到两人踩着凉拖在海边踏上一圈然后坐上矮墙时，天边已经露出了茜色。海水和Malibu的碧蓝不同，被日光染上波光粼粼的金色，是陌生的大海。潮水哗哗而人声稀远，世界第八大奇迹的组合在此刻似乎又达成了黄金默契，安安静静地聆听大自然落寞的低语。

金地革把手从口袋里抽出来撑着身子，银链子落到水泥的墙面上发出细微的脆响，被涨潮的水声盖了过去。他低头看了一眼，好巧不巧两个人都把手链带在惯用手上——然后靠在了一块。

他看着相同的链子在夕阳光辉下反射有点晃眼的光，默不作声地把自己的左手盖上了朴俊煐的右手。在朴俊煐从发呆里抽神的注视下力道温柔但坚定地握住了比自己宽大不少的手掌。

 

“你还不打算正经表白吗？”金地革的表情在逆光里有些模糊，朴俊煐听到他轻笑一声。这次是金地革凑过来的。他嘴角应该是带着笑。但是似乎又没了平时的余裕，有点无奈和忐忑，又因为夕阳的余晖显得暧昧又温柔。朴俊煐说不来那是个什么含义的笑容，他只知道按照自己的本能行事。

“那我就不等了。”

朴俊煐猛然伸手抓住金地革的臂膀把人拉进怀里，结结实实给了一个吻。力道在嘴唇触碰的瞬间化为绕指柔。

耳边有海鸥的啼叫，风声卷着海浪拍打着沙滩，这里可能还有路过的行人。也许有人会发现有一对男子在这接吻，那又如何呢，没有人认识他们，世界上的所有人在陌生人眼里都不值一提。就算被认出来又怎样，他只在乎眼前的人，就算是最平凡的人在爱人的眼里也会闪闪发光。

“——我喜欢你。和我交往吧。”

在夏天即将离开之际，有两个人告别了朋友。

然后迎接了恋人。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记
> 
> 我知道巨ooc。所以这篇也是我卡最厉害的一篇p鸟。写完《猫的报恩》之后休息了一段时间就开始写了到鸟生日快完了才完成。我写到2k的时候p在ins上喊亲爱的宝贝，然后我就开始卡文了（苦笑）写到2k5他俩调情你可爱你更可爱，3k直播发糖了，然后俩在弘大浪了一天一夜（而我在卡文）。基本上聊天列表里的人都见证了我这段时间如何痛并快乐着。
> 
> 一个大概没啥卵用的冷知识：鸟是左撇子（用左手写字但是右手用鼠标）p是右撇子。
> 
> 亏我还看了一堆少女漫画什么好想急死你之类的酝酿情绪，在他俩的直球面前溃不成军只能屈服。说白了p鸟的双向暗恋只能建立在两个人都不开口告白这种状态上，因为只要一告白就结束啦。然后一想去年某人也早公开表白了，真的一点机会余地都不给我otz结果在夏天还没开始的时候就写了夏末的故事。有些滑稽。
> 
> 最后我苦苦挣扎出来的逻辑就是，kjh因为各种事情自己和自己闹别扭，但是周遭的人包括pjy都觉得他俩已经在交往了。最后那句“不再等了”到底是谁说的呢，我也不确定。但是漫长的挣扎等待之后收获的果实就是唯一的真相。
> 
> 金地革被我这篇里头写的好优柔寡断，大家不要因此对他产生误解。实际上他是个非常干脆甚至可能比朴俊煐还断舍离的家伙（笑）。恋旧但是不念旧。他保存了很多kd时期的东西，那些对他来说承载了珍贵回忆和感情的事物，也会反省一下现在的自己是不是太缺乏激情了点。但是终究是个不会花费太多在缅怀过去而是勇往直前的家伙。漂亮的外貌下是颗漂亮的灵魂。
> 
> 希望小朋友在20岁也能收获一切他想要的。生日快乐。


End file.
